


Hard Work and Love?

by Everdistant



Category: Code Geass, スーパーロボット大戦 | Super Robot Wars
Genre: F/F, also they're fucking, kallen is mentioned a lot, that's what the fic is about, uhhh have fun people in the geass tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everdistant/pseuds/Everdistant
Summary: Esther really, really wants to bang Kallen. And like most things Esther wants, it ends with an older woman teasing her for it.This goes far beyond teasing, though.





	Hard Work and Love?

This is the sweatiest Esther's ever been in her life. Which is saying something, considering she's spent the past few weeks sleeping in the Brasta in the middle of the jungle. Heat, two changes of clothes, and more mosquitoes than she's had hot dinners - not exactly the greatest combination.

But tonight she isn't sleeping in the Brasta. Fortunately? Fortunately, question mark. She's sleeping on a ratty little cot in a patchwork tent, rags pulled up over herself as she tries to sleep. There's a hole in the roof of the tent, and if she wanted to she could look up and stargaze. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, it'd almost be romantic. Minus the fact that she'd also be getting an eyeful of all the trees where bugs live.

Then again, she's starting to realize bugs live everywhere. It's a shocking revelation, for a city girl.

She's seeing stars right now, but it isn't because of gazing up through the hole. She's face down against the thin, ratty little pillow, hips up in the air, and her hips hurt and her hair's matted to her face with sweat, hot breaths hitting the pillow and drifting up to her skin. She thinks there might be drool?

It's unsexy, but you know what is sexy?

Kallen.

Kallen in a bunny suit.

She'd spent the entire fight this morning catching glimpses at her, staring at her through both their cockpits whenever Kallen darted beneath the Brasta. She'd even flown low for a better view, grateful that her Brasta was large and heavy enough to crush trees as it flew around. When Kan Yu'd chewed her out, she'd said she was taking out the enemy cover.

Yeah, more like taking out her cover of being straight. She likes guys, of course - daredevil types, older guys, a little handsome and carefree, but -

God. Kallen. Her fingers pump into herself, but she isn't focusing on that, the sensation doesn't even cross her mind. Her head's filled with Kallen. Her scent from after the battle, sweat mixed with the heavy perfume she'd been using for that waitress job. All Esther can think about is burying her face in Kallen's breasts, kissing along them, one hand sinking into her rear. Tearing that suit off of her, kissing at her toned muscles, feeling that incredible mix of softness and strength. Slipping her fingers into her, kissing at the inside of her thighs, dragging her tongue along her slit.

Esther gets mistaken for a twelve year old boy at the best of times, so at first she'd thought the reason she was staring at Kallen so much was jealousy. Hardly. The only jealous she has is jealousy of C.C., for having been with her for the past year. Then again, if Esther had been in that position, she'd have gone crazy. Or made a move, which she'd feel even worse about.

She groans as she shifts her hips, upwards, twists her wrist in a way that makes her feel like she's halfway to pulling something, and then thrusts down. Up? She can't even tell what angle she's going at anymore, but the sensation makes her gasp. She's wetter than she's ever been in her life, too, the sound of her fingers pumping intensely wet. She's grateful to Chirico for insisting on the girls each getting a tent to themselves. Chauvinist? A little, but right now she could kiss the man.

Except she couldn't, because she wants to kiss Kallen.

And somehow that thought is the one that gets her moaning eyes wide, fingers pumping into herself, toes curling in the thin sheets. Kissing Kallen, tongue pressing against the other woman's, their sweaty bodies flush against one another. Kallen seems like she'd be a shy kisser. That, or Esther likes to fantasize about being able to actually take the initiative for once.

But no matter how hard she pumps, that knot in her stomach never seems to come undone, that pressure never seems to be relieved. She feels like she's banging her knee against a rock or something through the tent as she moves, but she wants - needs - to get off. Her thumb brushes against her clit and she whines, not with pleasure but with frustration, mind still racing with all the things she wants to do with Kallen -

"Kallen, fuck... you're so, you're so gorgeous..."

"She'd be flattered, I'm sure."  
\--

Esther spins in place, face red as the Guren, bundling up the sheets around herself, trying to keep herself covered. The sheets are so small that she has to decide between covering her chest and her lower half, and her legs feel like jelly -

"If you want my advice," C.C. begins, tilting her head. "Don't bother covering your chest. There's nothing to see."

Esther tosses the pillow at C.C. The other woman slips beneath its arc with practiced ease, grinning in a way that reaches her ears and not her eyes. "My, I guess you aren't a pillow queen?"

C.C.'s voice is husky, melodic in a way that's captivating, and Esther, with the mood that she's in, can't help but notice the way her soft lips quirk.

She leans in, closer, reaches to tuck Esther's wet hair back behind her ear. There's no moment of question, or hesitance, C.C. simply presses her other hand on Esther's shoulder, pushes her back down onto the cot. Her fingers, long and elegant, trail along Esther's pale skin, milky white on milky white.

Esther shudders, tries to push herself up on her elbows, but as soon as she makes any headway in that endeavor C.C. pushes her right back down. There's a surprising weight to the other woman, and Esther's mind goes right to the pizza she's always eating. Probably shouldn't make that joke, huh.

But Esther's naked, has to be to sleep in this heat, and C.C.'s fully clothed. C.C.'s on top of her, pinning her to the cot, and Esther's beneath her, submissive. She feels bare in a way she never has before. "What are you -" Esther starts, but then she feels fingers against her wetness, trailing along it, slowly.

Fingers that aren't hers. C.C.'s fingers are dainty, feminine, not like Esther's stubby ones. C.C.'s are more suited for another woman's skin, not the controls of a mech. She realizes, faintly, that she's jealous of C.C., too.

"Five seconds to say stop."

What?"

"Four."

Wait, to say stop to what?

"Three."

No, Esther isn't stupid.

"Two."

But is C.C. seriously going to -

"One."

"Wait -"

"That isn't stop," C.C. says, and then she presses her weight right back down onto Esther, fingers brushing across her once more. Her other hand slips across Esther's skin, marked with bruises and mosquito bites and a few scars, from her shoulder to her neck, presses down on that, instead. Esther feels like a misbehaving kitten.

"What the hell, C.C. -" Esther gasps out, realizing all at once that it's become just a bit harder to breathe. Not just because of C.C.'s hand on her neck, but the other woman's scent, that long green hair cascading against her skin. Esther smells like oil and grease and steel, she knows that, no matter how much she tries to cover it. And Kallen always smells like raw heat, a hint of pine.

C.C.'s the one of them that manages to still smell like a woman, even with them in the middle of the jungle, surrounded by death. Esther's captivated by the scent of morning dew, freshly melted snow. C.C. smells like fresh water, is what she's saying, and after so much time surrounded by heat and blood and steel, she just wants to soak in it.

At least until she notices C.C.'s smirk. "Sniffing my hair? You're a stalker in training, hm," the other woman teases, nails along Esther's thigh as she speaks. Smooth, that's the word that comes to mind. C.C.'s voice, her body, her touch. It's smooth, moves without any conflict with the world around her. Like everything bends to her will.

Esther shudders beneath her, lips trembling as C.C.'s touch trails upwards. Her own wetness is clinging to her thighs, and C.C.'s fingers brush along it before pulling away. A moment later, Esther's struck by her own taste, C.C.'s fingers in her mouth.

"Such a naughty girl," C.C. hums, fingers pushing past Esther's thin, chapped lips, nails pressing down on Esther's tongue. Esther sucks on them, obediently, not hungry for her own taste - she barely tastes of anything, she's realizing - but hungry for C.C.'s approval.

She's a needy little ball of energy, still worked up, mind still racing with images of soft curves and warm skin. C.C.'s giving her that, and so she's desperate for more. C.C. presses down, breasts flush to Esther's, not as big as Kallen's but still perky and soft. Esther wants to touch them, but C.C. pulls her fingers out from between her lips, pushes Esther down into the cot. She wishes she hadn't tossed the pillow at her before.

"No touching," she orders, and Esther whines wordlessly in response. No touching? What's the point, then? She pushes herself up on her elbows, but then their weight is taken out from under her - C.C.'s seized her by them, and there's a moment of wrestling, where Esther tries to push herself up and C.C. pushes her right back down. C.C. grinds her knee between Esther's thighs, kisses down at her collar, and then they both tumble. It feels like they're actually fighting, the way their limbs tangle, the moment where their eyes meet. C.C. looks smug, unbothered. Like any resistance Esther is giving her is just a front, part of some game that only C.C. knows they're playing.

And then Esther's on her front, chin and bare stomach against the cot, as C.C. grabs at her wrists.

"Where is that little flight jacket of yours?" C.C. hums, like she doesn't have Esther halfway to a submission hold.

"What?" Is all Esther can offer in response, and C.C. clicks her tongue. She pushes Esther's wrists together, holds them with one hand - Esther can't even break that grip, though she doesn't try very hard - and shrugs off one arm of her Black Knights uniform. She's halfway through taking off the overcoat completely when Esther finally realizes her angle, starts to actually squirm.

By then it's far too late, though. It's only a matter of seconds - squirming, flailing seconds, with Esther glaring back at the other woman and C.C. grinning in response - before Esther's arms are tied behind her back. By the arms of a black and purple coat.

"You sleep in this!?" Esther protests, somehow the first thing that comes to mind, and C.C. shrugs.

"I don't like to sleep naked," she says, and then her fingers begin to move again. One hand pushing Esther down by the shoulder, the other back to her thighs. She circles bruises, dips the nail of her thumb into scars, taps against faded burns, does anything she can to not reach Esther's pussy - it's driving Esther crazy.

She thumps her foot against the cot, once, then twice, then glares over her shoulder at C.C. "Just get me off," she huffs, and C.C. grins back.

Her fingers finally reach the insides of Esther's thigh, trail upwards. For a moment, Esther's grateful she actually listened. That lasts about a second, considering C.C.'s fingers don't stop. They trail around her wet mound, touch so light it wouldn't startle a mouse, not even teasing at touching it directly. When they start to dip down her other thigh, Esther can't fight the needy whine that escapes.

"If you want someone to do something before you," C.C. starts, fingers taunting Esther, wandering back up her thigh before drifting back down, "you have to ask nicely."

"You barged in here!"

"Yes," C.C. agrees, "and now that I'm here, you need me. That is how these things go."

"You suuuuck," Esther whines, and when C.C.'s fingers start to pull off her skin completely, she shakes her head into the cot, desperate. "No, uhm - please?"

"Please what?" C.C. drawls, fingers paused mid-motion, centimeters off Esther's skin. She can feel the heat of C.C.'s skin against her thighs, even without her touching directly. The very edge of C.C.'s nails.

It's so much. Esther groans, buries her face into the cot. "... Please finger me...?" Esther tries again, a hopeful lilt to her voice. And C.C's fingers finally press back to her skin, but they don't *move.*

"How old are you?" C.C. wonders, leaning down, biting at the shell of Esther's ear - biting, not kissing. Esther gets the impression that if she tried to kiss C.C., her life would end.

"Ei, eighteen?"

"Try using adult words, then," C.C. suggests, still nipping at Esther's ear. She pinches the lobe of it between two teeth, tugs, and Esther's eyes winch shut. There's a heady mix of need, pain, and pleasure in her system. She wonders for a second if she could get off on this. Probably not, huh.

Adult words, though - her face goes red at the implication, and then she marvels at the fact that she can be a mercenary in a civil war and still get embarrassed about this. But she's never felt like... a proper adult, she guesses. Not in all six months of her being one. She's always admired older people, after all. So there's something intensely embarrassing about being asked to -

Ow, ow, okay, C.C.'s biting some more.

"Please - stop biting, I'm doing it, jeez - please fingerfuck my pussy...?" Esther tries, and C.C. titters against her ear, presses her fingers flush to Esther's skin.

Those same fingers trail upwards, trail the very edges of it once more, then finally brush across her wet lower lips, and that, more than anything, is what makes Esther jerk against her cot. "Good girl," C.C. coos, and Esther hates how effective that is on her. She's a sucker for praise from older people, she supposes.

Wait. "How, how old are you?" Esther finds the presence to ask, suddenly curious. C.C. thinks on it for a second, then leans in closer, nuzzles her cheek to Esther's.

"If I said thirty-seven, would that make you happy?"

Esther blinks over at the other woman. There's no way she's that old, is she? Then again, Shako's apparently not much older than she is, and look at that guy, so she knows age is just a number -

"My, you got wetter."

"Did not!"

And then C.C.'s fingers brush against her directly, tracing her pussy, and Esther can't find it in her to protest. Sure. C.C's thirty seven. Whatever. She's getting dominated by a woman twice her age, and that thought mixes with the sensation of C.C. touching her, and she whimpers again, buries her face further into the cot.

"Good girl," C.C. coos again, and this new context - C.C. is definitely older than her, more experienced than her - is making her head spin. C.C.'s fingers slide back, and she nips once more at Esther's ear, and then those fingers press *into* her, slipping past her folds. C.C.'s long, dainty fingers, the sensation so much different from Esther's stubby ones. Esther has to pump desperately. C.C. can move with purpose.

Her fingers curl, arch, and then begin to move, an uneven in-out rhythm, Esther's body shaking with the sensation. She hardly feels full - her fingers might be stubby, but they're also thick - but C.C.'s hitting angles Esther's never thought about touching before.

"You - you like other girls?" Esther gasps out, voice wet, and all C.C. responds with is another bite, a harsh pump of her fingers, her wrist twisting upwards. It's another new angle, and Esther grinds her face into the cot, feeling the grass and dirt and rocks barely covered by it. It's not comfortable.

But she's not focused on that.

She begs for more, a half-wordless gasp - "Mm, mo, more, haaa," and then a collection of formless sighs and moans. C.C., wonder of wonders, takes pity on her, pumps her fingers in deeper, faster.

"That's it, good girl," C.C. grins against her ear, "keep moaning for me, mm? All you have to do to feel good is keep listening to me."

This kind of talk - C.C. treating her like a toy, C.C. praising her from above - Esther feels diminished, somehow, but she can't fight the way her thighs clench. It feels good. It's such a different fantasy from what she wanted to do with Kallen, and yet it's fulfilling the same need.

Approval. Right? She wants approval from someone she admires.

She's naked, pinned beneath another woman, arms behind her back, face down in the ground and rear up in the air, and C.C. still approves of her. That's powerful, and each buck of her hips against C.C.'s fingers is a plea for more of it, more of that condescension, more of those honeyed words.

What she gets instead is the harsh sting of C.C.'s palm against her rear. "Ah!" She gasps out, hips bucking upwards, eyes watering. It hurts, of course, C.C. hadn't held back at all, but what hurts more is the sensation of *dis*approval. She twists her head to look back at C.C., and she must look pathetic, because C.C. reaches down, ruffles her hair.

"Shh, shh. That will only happen again if you disobey me. You understand, don't you? I want you to keep listening to me. No matter what."

Esther nods against the cot, and C.C.'s grin feels like that of an angel's - she pumps her fingers, more harshly, and Esther groans, hips bucking back against her. Her hips feel like they're gonna give out again -

"Do you want to come, good girl?" C.C's voice is hot, stings against her ear, and Esther nods desperately in response - only for C.C.'s hand to seize her by the hair, pull her head up off the cot. "Adult words," she warns, and Esther gasps in understanding.

"You have to... please get me off, make me - make my pussy... haaa...."

Esther doesn't even know how to beg for it, frankly, doesn't know what words to put in the right order to make it actually sexy. Not to an experienced woman like C.C. C.C. seems to take pity on her, though, because her fingers move in, deep, fucking in at Esther hard.

And with her hand in Esther's hair, she tilts her head back, leans in after her, plants the faintest kiss in the world against Esther's lips.

Somehow that's the thing that gets Esther off. It's such an intimate little gesture, C.C. tasting like she smells - honeyed water - that Esther craves for more. There's still tears in the corners of her eyes as she shakes against the cot, as her thighs tremble. And C.C. doesn't kiss again, but she nuzzles, brushes her cheek against Esther's neck, her collar, a comforting, warm gesture. Esther feels like she's gonna cry.

She's a sweaty, worn out mess when she finally flops against the cot, content, C.C.'s hands leaving her. Silently, the other woman undoes the sleeves of her jacket, tosses it back on as if nothing had happened.

Silence has claimed the whole situation, even as C.C. retrieves her pillow, fluffs it up as best she can, places it back on Esther's cot. Esther's higher thoughts are coming back to her now, and she can't believe half the crap she said. Or thought. And she wants to get dressed, but she also wants to sleep, but she's also hungry, but she's pretty sure it's about three in the morning. And Kan Yu'll toss a beer bottle at her head if she tries sneaking any of the rations.

C.C. seems like she's about to slip back out, sudden and quiet, same as she came in, and something in Esther wants to stop her. "Wait," she says, before she can even figure out which part. Or why.

"Uhm..." she tries to continue, sitting up in her cot, that tiny blanket still failing to cover her modesty. Her face is flushed, her hair even more matted to her skin. "... spend the night?" She offers, tilting her head over at C.C.

"Pass," C.C. hums back, as if nothing important had happened tonight.

So Esther tosses the pillow at her again.

 

* * *

 

"Man, you got up to some garbage, huh, Esther?" Duo grins, sitting backwards in a chair, arms crossed over the front - back? - of it. "Kallen's one thing, but Chirico ain't exactly good conversation. And I bet those mercs gave you a hard time. C.C., too."

At hearing her name spoken, C.C. tilts her head up, glancing over from her corner of the room. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Esther and I found some common ground."

"For real? Never woulda guessed," Duo blinks, as Esther occupies herself with trying not to choke on her breakfast.

C.C. gives her some help, in that the playful wink she throws her way makes her swallow in fear.

Maybe she made a deal with the devil, that night?

**Author's Note:**

> i wish C.C. had better attacks in SRWX
> 
> i also wish Esther was just the protag of Z2.2


End file.
